Love After School
by LaDy-Of-ThE-bOoKs
Summary: Can Love Hapen for these two people? (need a beta-reader)
1. Default Chapter

Love after school  
  
By Lady OF The Books  
  
Summery: Lily Evens is in her 3rd year at Hogwarts School, James Potter is  
in his 7th,  
No you sicko that's at the beginning, the story starts after Lily's 7th  
year. HAVE FUN ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TOYS IM JUST LETTING THEM PLAY IN MY STORY ILL PUT THEM BACK AFTER, they all belong to JK. Rowling the queen of stories.  
I own TTW (totally Teen Witch)  
  
Lily Evens a pretty 3rd year walked down the halls of Hogwarts School, she was on her way back from a quiddich practice soaking wet, her long red hair in its pony tell dripping and her clothes soaked through,  
  
James Potter the caption of the Gryffindor team (OF COURSE WHAT ELSE) drilled them hard but Lily didn't mind she loved quiddich and had a MAJER crush in James the coolest guy in all of Hogwarts.  
  
With his midnight black hair bright blue eyes and tall 6'5 muscular frame he was the perfect Quidditch player, he was also a 7th year Gryffindor, was there any thing not to like about the guy. She was so busy thinking she didn't see what she walked into until she fell and landed face the face with James Potter "Oh James, sorry I didn't see you" Lily said and quickly got off James blushing,  
  
James just laughed lightly "its ok Lily I'M fine you ok?"He asked her as he stood up and put out his hand for her to take,  
  
"Ya-yah I'm fi- fine" Lily said her face as red as her hair as she took his hand and stud up, James looked at her of a second "Are you shore your ok you face is all pink" he asked, of course James knew she liked him, he just wanted to see what would happen,  
  
Lily if possible turned a bright red "uh I have to. go feed my.cat, yah bye" she said and ran as fast as she could.  
  
James shook his head and laughed as he walked to the great hall.  
  
"James my man how was quiddich" Sirius Black a good-looking 7th year with black light brown hair and dark brown eyes, asked,  
  
"Fine" James said as he sat down next to Sirius, "were is Ramus and Peter" James asked, "Ramus is at a prefect meeting and Peter Hospital wing Malfoy hit him," Sirius said putting some pasta on his plate,  
  
"Oh yah, well what are you're doing to night " James asked as he pored some pumpkin juice and then looked around the Great Hall,  
  
Just then a pretty 7th year girl with long sandy blonde hair and light brown eyes came up to Sirius,  
  
Sirius flashed a grin at James "Lee Johnson" and with that he and the girl walked off. (Hum I wonder were they went to?;))  
  
Lily stepped out of the shower and wrapped her towel around her and dried her hair,  
  
She walked in to her dorm room and saw her two best friends laughing, Lizzie Johnson (Yes Lee Johnson's little sister) and Leo Douglas,  
  
Lizzie had shoulder length sandy blonde hair and dark blue eyes and was about 5'5 was the very out-going, sweet, and very funny.  
  
Leo had curly brown-reddish gold hair and green-hazel eyes and was about 5'4, and was the shy, quite, studious one,  
  
While Lily had shoulder length bright red hair and dark green eyes and was about 5'4ish, she was the quite, funny, and loved to have fun.  
  
"Hay Lily did you here what happened in the dungeons" Lizzie said, "No what happened" Lily asked as she pulled on her pj's and stared to brad her hair,  
  
"Sirius Black put a dung-bomb in Snapes cauldron and he looked like a total dork," Leo said laughing.  
  
"Really" Lily said absently as she walked over to her bed to push back the covers,  
  
"So how was quiddich?" Lizzie asked, flipping through a copy of TTW (totally teen Witch) as she popped her Bubble gum.  
  
"Did James pay any attention to you?" Leo asked, Standing on her head doing some yoga moves.  
  
"No" Lily said looking down "I think I should just get over this stupid little crush, I mean it could rune the little Quidditch relationship I have with him already, oh well I'm sleepy night girls"  
  
"Night Lily, Lizzie" Leo said climbing in to her bed.  
  
"Good night Lily, Leo" Lizzie said as she turned off the lights in the room and got into her bed.  
  
"Night Lizzie, Leo" Lily closed her eyes and went to sleep.  
  
Ok PEOPLE REVIWE PRETTY PRETTY PLESASE ALL YOU HAVE TO DO!!!!!!!  
  
P.S I NEED A BETA-READER FOR THIS STORY.  
  
LOVE, MISSY( 


	2. lilys party day

Love After School  
By Lady  
  
Authors note: Hello World I'm back dose a little dance any who, I know it's been a month since I updated but my PC broke down, but now I'm here so on  
with the show!!!  
  
I don't own the people so don't sue me.  
  
P.S. thanks for the reviews People!!!  
  
James Potter had not changed, he was still the same sweet good guy with unruly messy black hair and bright hazel eyes "Happy birthday Lily" said a smiling James Potter as he walked up to her. "James I can't believe it I thought you were still in France" said a shocked Lily Evens, "would I miss my best gals big day"? James said after he gave her a hug, Lily laughed and flipped her hair over her shoulder, "No, you're to sweet to do that" Lily answered crossing her arms, it was her twenty second birthday and Lizzie and Leo had given her a surprise birthday party with all her old friends from Hogwarts. "Lily happy birthday" said a voice from behind her, Lily turned around "Emily how nice it is to see you" Lily said embracing the girl; Emily Godwin was a petit brunet with bright blue eyes who was curtly dating James.  
  
AN: Ok I'm sooo sorry I have not updated in a LONG time but I've been sooo busy with school and starting my website. If anyone knows HTML and PhP and would like to be my co-webmaster please email me at soccerdramaprincess@yahoo.com  
  
And I need a beta-reader  
  
Funny faces and thanks, Lady 


End file.
